The present invention relates to a manually operable sensor for providing signals to an electronic device.
A manually operable position sensor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,452,479, assigned to the present applicant. It is known for sensors of this type to communicate with electronic devices. In order to provide electrical communication between a sensor assembly and the electronic device, it is necessary to define tracks for electrical conduction. In known assemblies, these tracks are provided using electrically conductive tape surrounded by an insulating material. The tape itself is relatively expensive and, furthermore, costs are involved in terms of creating the assembly itself.